Sun and Moon
by Unheard Symphony
Summary: “Didn’t you ever realize how different we were?” Oneshot. Sequel or no sequel? start voting...
1. We are different but yet the same

Title: Sun and Moon

Sasuke-kun Birthday Special, dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke, Masashi Kishimoto and all you Sasu/Saku fans!

Summary: "Didn't you ever realize how different we were?"

* * *

She stood there facing the window, allowing the wind to blow her pink hair backwards. Her emerald eyes gazing upon the dark scenery in front of her as she noticed someone behind her.

She didn't bother turning around for she already knew who it was long ago, since the time he entered the room, since the time he had been staring at her back. The familiar chakra of a person she would never forget. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura" his voice echo into the wind, his onyx eyes fixed upon her. "I heard the news from Naruto, you're getting married" there was pain in his words as he spoke. He was too late after all, too late to fulfill his only dream. He had completed his goal and lost his dream in the process.

She didn't say anything but continue staring out the window, leaving a silent pause as the wind blew gently into the window. The cold wind touched her bare skin making her shiver slightly, the times she had waited, the hope that she carried, were all given up on the night he left for the sound.

Sasuke took a step towards her, he had to confirm his point, did Sakura still _love_ him?

"Stop" Sakura said suddenly, there was another pause before Sakura continued "Why did you return?"

"Sakura I-" Sasuke tried explaining but Sakura continued before he could. "Why? Why now? At this moment when I can finally prepare to let go of you…why did you come back?" there were chokes in her voice as she raised her questions.

"Do you not want to see me?" asked Sasuke with his head looking down.

"I have…long forgotten about you" lied Sakura

"Liar" he hissed softly, he grabbed her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Come back to me" he pleaded softly to her.

She looked into his eyes, how many times did she get lost in those onyx eyes staring at her right now? How many times did she wish that his eyes were only on her? But it was too late, when they finally were she was no longer his.

"Too late Sasuke"

"I don't believe that you've forgotten me."

"For a moment Sasuke, maybe you should just stop to think. The world doesn't revolve around you, it carries on with or without your existence…so did I" Sakura told him breaking free from his grip, "Many times, I use to wonder what I could compare you with. I finally realize my answer, the moon. Like the moon, you were always so mysterious and cold. Refusing anyone's help and concern and yet like the moon you shone brighter then anyone one in the night sky with your own talents. You are like the moon Sasuke" Sakura smiled softly at her theory, she was after all the exact opposite of him.

Sasuke stared at her as Sakura continued speaking "The sun is different Sasuke, it is always bring light and smiles to its surrounding. It brings light to help people shine that's why the sun is never lonely. I am the sun, Sasuke. Didn't you ever realize how different we were?"

"Don't you know that opposites attract?" said Sasuke desperately, _stop this Sakura, please just come back_

Sakura smiled sadly, it once did Sasuke, if only you accepted it then. "Perhaps the gravitational pull isn't strong at all."

Sakura turned away from him, slowly taking a step towards the door until a voice held her back. "Sakura, do you know how the moon shines in the dark? It doesn't shine alone because it always has the sun shining behind to give light and strength to shine out on its own. Therefore, the moon can never shine alone."

Sakura turned to Sasuke looking him in the eyes, "you're lying Sasuke because you'll never understand how I'm feeling. How can I be your light when you were never with me?"

Sasuke took Sakura hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was, earning a slight blush from her. "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"What do you feel?" asked Sasuke softly.

"Your heart beat" replied Sakura confused.

"And?"

"Nothing else" Sakura said looking away from his eyes.

Sasuke frowned slightly before answering, "Who's lying now, as a medic-nin you should be specialize in listening to heart beats. How is my heart beat now?"

"Beating fast" Sakura replied shortly, avoiding eye contact from Sasuke.

"Can someone control the rate of heart beat? Any jutsu for it?" asked Sasuke again holding tightly onto Sakura's hand.

"No…"

"Then can you tell why he's heart beat is beating so fast?"

"Because…he's nervous, scared, and afraid-" Sakura got cut off with her examples as Sasuke asked his final question.

"Do you know why he is nervous, scared and afraid?"

Sakura did not answer but looked up to Sasuke waiting for his answer. "Because he is afraid that his light would be taken away. Because he is scared of never seeing her again. Because he is nervous of not getting the reply that he awaits. Because he finally understood what the girl was feeling."

"Sasuke-kun"

"Because Uchiha Sasuke has fallen for Haruno Sakura."

A tear slide down from Sakura's eyes as a smile slowly widens across her face. "Baka Sasuke-kun" she mumbled softly while hugging him. "Gomen Sakura, for the long wait."

"It was really long Sasuke-kun" said Sakura cheekily in his arms. Then unexpectedly Sakura reached up giving him a peck on his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun."

"Birth-day? Today?" Sasuke's head turned sharply to the calendar hanging on the wall. "**_23 July"_**

"Mou, you forgot your own birthday" whined Sakura. Sasuke's trademark smirked returned giving an answer to Sakura's statement "that's because I have you to remember it for me."

Sakura smile as Sasuke's face was brought closer to hers, "Sakura, this is indeed the best birthday ever." Before she could ask why, her lips were already busy with Sasuke's.

_Because I have you, that's why.

* * *

Woah, finally that's done._

To Sasuke-kun: 

Happy Birthday to you, 

Happy Birthday to you, 

Happy Birthday Sasuke, 

Happy Birthday to you! P 

Thats all for now. Review and tell me what you think kays? 

Until then, 

Unheard Symphony... 

_Because I have you, that's why._


	2. Sequel or no sequel?

"Sun & Moon" is finally posted, hmm i had a lot of trouble thinking about this ending, it was suppose to be a much longer story instead of just merely a one-shot initially. But sadly coz i didn't have time on my side so...it became a fluffy shot LOL.

I am considering the longer version, If more reviews come in I will continue with it. So...hope that there are those that want to read it.

To reviewers: Don't be afraid to let me know your comments so I can improve on my work, I don't bite P. As long as you're nice in your language and you mean well, all comments to improve are welcomed.

Also, to the questions of who Sakura was going to marry, I'll leave it to your imagination (Like I said it was suppose to be a long story. when i cut down i didn't pay much attention to that issue, my apologies.) If there is a chance that I'll write the longer version, I may start a poll to get which other guy character you guys want in the story. High chances that it would be Neji but again I leave the decision to you readers.

So till then, have fun and pray hard that I'll do well in my studies (That way I'll have more time to update instead of cramming books P)

Also, look up to my profile page for any updates or announcements that I will be posting and email me if you have any questions.

So look forward to the chapters AND update!

Unheard Symphony…

Symphony has to study now…


End file.
